El guardián del volcán
by Keiver16
Summary: El volcán más famoso de Royal Woods... tiene un nuevo guardián.


Las ciudades aledañas a Royal Woods, han sido desalojadas por la reciente erupción de magma en el volcán "the death red", el más grande del mundo. Se declaró la alerta roja en el estado de Michigan, naranja en el estado de Texas, y amarilla en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Los incendios forestales, han causado la muerte de muchos animales y la perdida de gran parte de la flora. Se confirman más de 59 muertos. Las altas temperaturas hacen imposible la labor de rescate. En el fondo del volcán, un brillo naranja muy intenso sobresale de la lava, el mismo que salió disparado hacia el cielo cubierto por las cenizas. Impacto a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del volcán, dentro de una casa… un bebé. Lloraba, sus movimientos eran bruscos, ¿Por qué?, Porque su cuerpo parecía estar echo de magma, incluso, este desprendía humo. La actividad del volcán cesó a la vez que el cuerpo del pequeño infante se tornó "normal".

Lincoln: ¡¡BUAHHH!! ¡¡BUAHHH!! *Deja de llorar de repente* ¿Mmmm? *Mira a todos lados* ¿Da? *Bosteza* uahhhh *se queda dormido* Zzzzz… Zzzzz…

[Cercanías al volcán "The Death Red"]

El lugar se encuentra totalmente destruido. Se pueden ver animales y sus crías… carbonizados, el humo y las cenizas inundaban el aire. La tierra empezó a temblar, no era un terremoto, pero igual era peligroso, la tierra empezó a agrietarse, los pocos árboles que aún se mantenían de pie, se venían al suelo. Las grietas empezaron a brillar de un color anaranjado, seguía un rumbo en específico… el inicio del volcán. Las grietas brillantes, formaron un círculo en el suelo, lentamente este brillo iba tomando forma "humana", primero las piernas, luego el torso, los brazos y manos vinieron después, y por último… la cabeza. Este ser, cayó de rodillas al suelo, su "piel" dejó de ser naranja, para ser como la de un humano. No estaba desnudo, tenía una ropa que, al parecer, estaba echa de látex color carmesí y estaba ajustado al cuerpo, algo que marcaba mucho su musculatura y abdomen, usaba unas semi-botas del mismo color. Tenía cabello rojizo con un mechón blanco en la parte frontal, era de tes blanca y sus ojos eran… rojos. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y levantó su visión hacía el cielo, bajó rápido la mirada hacia su puño. Lo abrió lentamente, y en el centro de este… se encontraba un collar. Cerró su puño nuevamente, soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar.

???: *Caminando* Lincoln… hijo mío… *mira el puño que tiene aquel collar* el collar te ha elegido… serás el nuevo guardián *sus ojos se hacen color naranja*

Frente a sus ojos, apareció una "pantalla" naranja, que mostraba a su hijo, acostado en el suelo, durmiendo. Soltó una sonrisa con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Miró su puño, luego la escena, suspiro pesadamente… y tiró el collar hacia la "pantalla". Este traspaso la visión y calló justo al lado del pequeño niño. El padre, se sentó en posición de yoga, cerró sus ojos sonriendo aún más.

???: *Abre sus ojos con un brillo tenue* cuídate hijo… *sus pies y manos empiezan a desintegrarse* tal vez no esté contigo en esta etapa de tu historia, pero… *su torso había desaparecido quedando solo su cuello y su cabeza* estoy orgulloso de tí *su cabeza se desvanece*

[Con Lincoln]

El collar, desprendía un brillo color amarillo, algo que llamó la atención del infante, que despertó al sentir como algo chocó con el. Estiró su pequeña manita hacia el, y lo tomó. Lo miró con curiosidad, el brillo que este emitía, hacía que el pequeño le diera toda su atención. Lo acerco a él, y este brillaba más fuerte, parecía que estaba hipnotizado. Salió de su trance, cuando escucha la puerta principal abriéndose, instintivamente comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de aquel o aquellos, que recién ingresaron a la vivienda. Una mujer rubia (no describiré a Rita, ustedes ya saben cómo es 7-7) que cargaba a una niña peliblanca, se acercó lentamente hacia el, más atrás, un hombre castaño (igual que Rita 7_7) que cargaba a otra peliblanca (ambas dormidas), miraban con curiosidad y temor, a aquél niño en medio de la sala.

Rita: *le pasa a la pequeña a su esposo y con cuidado toma al pequeño en sus brazos* Lynn… ¿Cuando nacieron Liberty y Linka… también nació esta pequeña bola de nieve?

Lynn sr: *con el brazo derecho cargaba a Linka y con el izquierdo a Liberty* no… solo nacieron las gemelas…

Rita: *viendo el collar que el niño tenía en sus manos* ¿Que tienes ahí? *Trata de tomarlo pero se quema un poco los dedos* ¡Auch!

Lynn sr: *se acerca preocupado a su esposa* ¿Qué pasa Rita? ¿Te sientes bien?

Rita: si, si, estoy bien es sólo que… *ve como Lincoln jugaba con aquel collar normalmente* ¿Por qué no te quemas?

Lincoln: *mira a Lynn sr* ¿Mmm? *Mira el collar y se ríe* ¡Jajaja! ¡Apa! ¡Apa! ¡Jajaja! *Aplaude con el collar en una de sus manos* ¡Jajaja!

Lynn sr: *con ojos llenos de ilusión* ¿El acaso…?

Rita: *mirando curiosamente el collar* no creo que te lo dijera a tí… *trata de tomarlo pero se vuelve a quemar* ¡Ahhh!

El grito despertó a Linka, quién de inmediato se puso a llorar, e inmediatamente, Liberty haría lo mismo. Esto sin duda, llamó la atención de Lincoln, quién las miraría con mucha curiosidad.

Lincoln: *mirando a las gemelas sin soltar el collar* ¿Mmm?

Lynn sr: *tratando de calmarlas* ya, ya, no lloren, ya pasó, ya pasó… *las albinas se calman un poco* ufff… tener hijos es algo maravilloso… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cuidarlos jeje

Rita: *aún mirando el collar* jeje cierto… Lynn, ¿Puedes quitarle ese collar?

Lynn sr: *mirando al chico jugar alegremente con el* ¿Por qué?

Rita: al parecer tiene un dibujo raro… *lo mira* además, no sabemos cómo se llama, y quiero saber si su nombre está escrito ahí.

Lynn sr: *aún dudoso* ¿Está bien? *pone a las gemelas en el sofá y toma al albino en sus manos* bueno chico… *mira cómo juega con el collar* veamos, ¿Qué tienes allí? *Trata de tocarlo pero se quema los dedos* ¡Auch! ¡Esa cosa está hirviendo!

Lincoln: *deja de jugar con su collar y mira al señor Lynn* ¿Mmmm? *Mira su collar son mas curiosidad* ¿Endo?

Rita: *levemente sorprendida* wow…

Lynn sr: *la mira confundido* ¿Que sucede?

Rita: al parecer, intenta repetir palabras que lo llenan de curiosidad… no estoy segura

Lynn sr: interesante… *sin querer toca el collar y se quema* ¡Ahhh! Mal* cosa de Mi*

Lincoln: ¿Melda?

Rita: ¡¿Qué?!

Lincoln: Melda

Rita: *mira molesta a su esposo* ¡¡LYNN!! ¡¡MIRA LO QUE LE ENSEÑASTE!!

Lynn sr: *asustado* lo siento… *mira a Lincoln quién movía de un lado a otro el collar* ¿Por qué no se quema?

Rita: ya me hice esa pregunta… *mira al cielo* Dios, si tan solo me dieras una pista, te lo agradecería *siente una corriente de aire caliente chocar con su nuca* eso fue raro…

El viento cálido, levantó partículas de polvo que yacían en el suelo, llevando las hasta la nariz del pequeño niño…

Lincoln: ah… ah… ¡Achu! *Estornuda, haciendo que algo de fuego saliera de sus narices* ¿Mmmm? *Aplaude* ¡Jajaja! ¡Ego! ¡Ego! ¡Jajajajaja!

Lynn sr: *en shock* ¿El acaso…? *Se desmaya*

Rita: *en shock con las gemelas en sus brazos {estás miraban al albino con curiosidad}* ¿Tú… estornudas te… fuego? *Ve que no tenía el collar y se llena de curiosidad* ¿Donde esta?

Lincoln: ¿Mmmm? *Mira a la izquierda, y ve que su collar calló un poco lejos* Mmmm *Mira que Rita lo estaba buscando* ¡Ita! ¡Ita! *Estira sus manitas hacia ella*

Rita: *lo lira atónita* ¿Tú acaso…*Llora de la felicidad* dijiste mi nombre? *Lo carga* ¡Dijiste mi nombre! *Empieza a sacudirlo* ¡Dijiste mi nombre!

Lincoln: *mareado*

Rita: *lo sacude más fuerte* ¡Dijiste mi nombre!

Lincoln: *apunto de vomitar*

Rita: *lo sacude aún más fuerte* ¡Siiiiii!

Si estornudó fuego… ahora vomitó lava. Por suerte, no hizo ningún daño en Rita, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del piso. Por este se podía observar el sótano, el cuál también tenía un agujero. Puso al bebé en el suelo con delicadeza, retrocedió unos pasos, y habló.

Rita: *asustada* estornudas fuego… vomitas lava… ¡Eres un fenómeno!

Lincoln: *ojos cristalizados*

Rita: un momento, ¿Vas a…? Oh no

Lincoln: *tomando aire*

Rita: ¡¡NOOO!!

Lincoln: ¡¡BUAHHH!! ¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHH!!

La tierra empezó a temblar*

Rita: *lo carga* ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No eres un fenómeno! ¡No lo eres!

Linka/Liberty: *asustadas por el temblor* ¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHH!!

Lincoln: *se calma un poco* Mmm… Mmm…

Rita: *suspiro de alivio* bueno… un problema menos.

Lincoln: *mira el collar y estira sus manitas hacia el* ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Rita: *mira el collar* ¿Eh? *Mira a Lincoln* ¿Lo quieres?

Lincoln: *asiente*

Rita: (es muy inteligente para su corta edad… lo llevaré a un pediatra luego) *camina hacia el collar e intenta tomarlo pero se quema* ¡Ahhh!

Lincoln: ¿Mmmm? Jejeje

Rita: *lo pone en el suelo* bueno… calmaré a las gemelas. Tú haz… *apunta al collar* lo que sea con eso

Lincoln: *confundido* ¿Mmmmmm?

Rita: *frunce el seño* ahora no me entiendes…

Lincoln: *toma el collar y le hace señas a Rita para que se lo ponga en el cuello* ¿Ehh, Ita? (Puedes Rita)

Rita: *nerviosa* pero… no me quiero quemar

Lincoln: *ladea su cabeza*

Rita: *aún con desconfianza* está bien… *toma el collar {con las manos de Lincoln} y se lo pone en el cuello* listo

Linka: ¡¡BUAHHH!! *Se calma un poco ella sola*

Rita: *mira a Linka* bueno, al menos ya no llora *observa que Lincoln miraba con curiosidad a Linka* Ella es, Linka

Lincoln: *ve a Rita con curiosidad* ¿Ika? *Ve su collar y sonríe* ¡Ika! ¡Jajaja!

Lynn sr: *despertando* ¿Que ocurre?

Rita: *ve a su esposo* oh, nada *carga a Lincoln y lo pone en medio de las gemelas* al parecer el pequeño siente curiosidad por Linka y Liberty

Lynn sr: ¿Crees que se enamoró?

Rita: Lynn… aún es muy pequeño para pensar en eso… *ve como Liberty {quien dejó de llorar cuando Rita puso a Lincoln al lado de ella}, Linka y Lincoln jugaban entre ellos* se ven muy tiernos… parecen trillizos

Lynn sr: cierto jeje *ve el agujero en la sala* ¡¿Que demonios!? *Ve a Lincoln*

Lincoln: *ve a Lynn sr* ¿Mmmmm?

Rita: *sonrisa nerviosa* fue un error mío… por error lo hice… vomitar jeje… jeje…

Lynn sr: pero parece que hubiera vomitado lava o ácido…

Rita: de echo… vomitó lava

Lynn sr: *estupefacto* ¡¿Qué?! *Observa cómo las gemelas jugaban alegremente con el albino* ¡Aléjate de mis hijas fenómeno!

Lincoln: ¡¡BUAHHH!! *Hace temblar la tierra*

Rita: *le quita a Lincoln a Lynn sr siendo sacudida por el terremoto* ya, ya, ¿El señor feo te hizo algo? *El bebé se calma y la tierra deja de sacudirse*

Lynn sr: *aparta la mirada molesto* sigo aquí Rita…

Rita: *sonríe apenada* lo siento cariño… *siente algo caliente en su estómago* ¿Alguien se hizo…? ¡¡Ahhh!! *Lo aparta de ella de forma brusca* ¡Maldito collar!

Lincoln: *bosteza* uahhhh… *cierra sus ojitos y se duerme* Zzzzz… Zzzzz…

Rita: *lo mira conmovida* ¡Owww! Se ve tan tierno dormido *lo acuesta en el sofá junto a sus hijas {las cuales se le quedaron mirando}*

Lynn sr: *serio* se tiene que ir…

Rita: *lo mira sorprendida* ¿Qué?

Lynn sr: lo que escuchaste… *ve a Lincoln* no permitiré que ningún fenómeno se quedé en mi casa *lo señala con el dedo* menos uno tan peligroso como el

Rita: ¡No dejaré eches de la casa! *Lo encara molesta* ¡No es un perro!

Lynn sr: ¡Tampoco es humano! ¡Es una abominación!

Rita: ¡¿Por qué lo odias?! ¡Es sólo un bebé!

La discusión fue saliéndose de tono. Primero, los gritos, luego, los empujones, y por último… los golpes. Peleaban violentamente, sus hijas lloraban, pero estos no les prestaban atención. Se detuvieron… cuando la tierra empezó a sacudirse violentamente.

Rita: *sangrando de la boca y frente, también estaba despeinada despeinada* ¡¿Que esta…?! *Ve los tres albinos llorando fuertemente y corre a intentar calmarlos* ya ya… no lloren por favor…

Lynn sr: *sangrando por la boca, sin un diente y un ojo morado e inflamado* ¡¿Vez lo que ese bebé ocasiona!?

Rita: *lo ve furiosa* ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada!

Lynn sr: ¡No lo defiendas!

Rita: ¡Si lo haré Lynn! ¿Sabes qué? *Se levanta del sofá muy enojada* ¡Ya me harté! ¡Siempre hago lo que tú quieres! Pero, cuando soy yo la que te pide algo *lo empuja haciéndolo caer de espaldas* ¡No lo haces! Y ¡Ya me harté! ¡Me voy de aquí! *Camina hacia su habitación*

Lynn sr: *trata de detenerla* ¡Espera, Rita…! *Ve al bebé peliblanco y le dedica una mirada de odio* todo esto es tu culpa… te odio, ¿Me oíste? ¡Te odio! *Entra en la habitación que comparte con su mujer*

Entró en su habitación dejando a los bebés solos en el sofá. Lo primero que vió, fue una maleta abierta sobre la cama, tenía unas cuantas prendas de ropa. Luego vió a su esposa sacando su ropa del closet y metiendo la en la maleta sin siquiera doblarla, estaba furiosa.

Lynn sr: *pone una mano en su hombro* Rita…

Rita: *reacciona, haciendo que quite la mano* no me toques… ya lo decidí *termina de meter la ropa e intenta cerrarla* me iré a vivir con mi papá

Lynn sr: pero Rita… piensa en los niños…

Rita: *lo mira seriamente* no te preocupes… ellos se vienen conmigo *la cierra por completo* por cierto, no me busques, no me llames ni preguntes por mí. Esta vez, no pienso perdonarte

Lynn sr: *se molesta* ¿Es por el albino, cierto?

Rita: tal vez si, tal vez no… lo cierto es que ya estoy harta

Lynn sr: entonces es por ese… ese… ¡Maldito fenómeno! *Recibe una bofetada*

Rita: *sobándose la mano con la que le pegó* ¡No le digas así!

Lynn sr: pues lo aceptes o no, así es *se da la vuelta* y como todo fenómeno… debe morir *sale de la habitación*

Rita: *en shock* ¿Qué? ¡Espera! *Sale corriendo a intentar detenerlo* ¡No cometas una locura!

Lynn sr: ¿Locura? *Se ríe como desquiciado* más bien, le haré un favor al mundo al desacerme de eso *entra en la cocina y toma un cuchillo*

Rita: *se pone frente a él* para matarlo… deberás matarme primero

Lynn sr: quítate del camino, Rita… esto no te incumbe

Rita: pues fíjate que sí… ¡Es sólo una criatura inocente!

Lynn sr: ¡Inocente mis bolas! *La aparta a la fuerza* es hora de terminar con esto…

Corrió hasta la sala, tomo al pequeño albino en sus manos, le puso el cuchillo en su cuello, y espero a que Rita se levantará del suelo para que presenciará como decapitaba al infante (el cual estaba llorando, haciendo que la tierra temblará). Rita se levantó del suelo con dificultad (esto debido al terremoto), miró con temor como el filósofo cuchillo, estaba ubicado en el cuello de la inocente criatura. Quiso correr, quería gritar por ayuda… pero esto sólo sería el detonante para que el cuello del infante fuera cortado.

Rita: Lynn… b-baja ese c-cuchillo… ahora

Lynn sr: *sonrisa malévola* ¿Sientes miedo de por este adefecio? *Suelta lágrimas, molesto* ¡Pues mira como se termina tu miedo!

Deslizó el filo del arma corto pulsante por el cuello del infante… pero este se derritió con tan solo hacer un rasguño.

Lynn sr: *sosteniendo a Lincoln en una mano y el mango del cuchillo en la otra* ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Rita: es de piel caliente jeje

Lynn sr: eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando hicimos a Lori…

Rita: *extiende su mano* entrégame al bebé

Lynn sr: no lo cre… *Lincoln estornuda fuego y le quema parte del brazo, haciendo que lo suelte y salga volando* ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Hijo de *!

Rita: *atrapa a Lincoln antes de que caía al suelo* ¡Ja! ¡Estás acabado!

Lynn sr: *rechinando sus dientes* está bien… ¡Larguense de aquí!

Rita: y eso haré… *va a su habitación y regresa con una maleta y dos cochesitos de bebé* o mejor dicho, eso haremos *pone a Linka y Liberty juntas y a Lincoln en el otro*

Lynn sr: *camina hacia Rita* cuídalo bien, Rita algún día regresaré y el *le apunta* se tendrá que ir *se va a su habitación*

Rita: *mira la puerta de su ex-habitación* no si puedo evitarlo… *sale de la casa Loud para siempre*

Continuará…

soy nuevo aca :v

espero les guste esta historia


End file.
